Integrated circuits that serve as memory devices or include memory portions are very popular and serve a variety of functions in the electronics world. Resistive random-access memory (RRAM) devices are non-volatile memory type devices formed using semiconductor manufacturing methods. The RRAM device bears some similarities to conductive-bridging RAM (CBRAM) and phase change memory devices.
Generally, RRAM devices operate under the principle that a dielectric, which is normally insulating, can be made to conduct through a filament or conduction path formed after the application of a sufficiently high voltage. The conduction path formation can arise from different mechanisms, including but not limited to defect, metal migration, oxygen vacancy, etc. Various different dielectric materials may be used in RRAM devices. Once the filament or conduction path is formed, it may be reset, i.e. broken, resulting in a high resistance state (HRS) or set, i.e. re-formed, resulting in a lower resistance (LRS), by an appropriately applied voltage, respectively.